


Jacket | Logan Howlett x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, For Jay, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You brought me my jacket. Clearly I owe you for at least ten years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket | Logan Howlett x OC |

"You what?" Logan asked gruffly, not quite understanding what had just been said to him, post-wonderful sex.  
  
"I... I think we need to break up." Jay said softly, tears swimming in her large brown eyes. "I can't take it anymore, this distance. You're in love with Jean, I know you are, and-"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Stop, Jay."  
  
"No! Logan, just admit it. You still love her-"  
  
"Jean is-"  
  
"The love of your life, I get it!"  
  
"Where the hell did this come from?" The man asked angrily, despite the genuine feelings of hurt he felt beneath the surface.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" (Which meant out of thin air.) Jay wrapped the sheets tightly around her body. "You need to go." She said quietly, refusing to meet her now ex-boyfriend's eye.  
  
"Fine." Logan growled, throwing on the clothes that had been haphazardly been taken off and tossed somewhere. He stomped out a few minutes later, a blur of fury and pain.  
  
When the front door slammed shut, Jay curled up into a ball, her eyes now yellow. He hardly even fought...  
  
Had that gone a little worse, she'd have turned into her wolf mutation, though the jury was still out on whether or not it would still happen.  
  
She didn't want to break up with him. She loved Logan dearly, he was the only person there when fame and fangirls had inflated her ex-boyfriend's ego and he left her for some blonde bimbo with a nice rack.  
  
But Logan always had a thing for Jean, the interesting redhead. Who was she in comparison to Jean? Plain. Not good enough, not secure in any way. A roadblock to everyone else's happiness.  
  
So releasing him was the best option. Better to give herself more power in the situation than have Logan strip her entirely when the waiting game got old. It'd be worth it, in the end. He'd get his girl, and Jay would... Jay would...  
  
What would Jay do?  
  
After hours of self-deprecation, the mutant stood up to shower and change the bed clothes. Though as she began tucking the new sheets in, she noticed the smell of musk with her heightened senses. She turned her head to see a discarded leather jacket and dropped her head immediately. Logan loved that jacket. She'd have to return it tomorrow.  
  
xXx  
  
Jay's heart was thumping rapidly. Logan's jacket was folded neatly in her hands, which were shaking. She couldn't face him. She couldn't look at him. How could she look at the man she broke up with?  
  
So she laid it down on the porch and pushed the button for the doorbell, stepping away quickly, hopefully before the man opened up his door.  
  
But Jay was never that damn lucky.  
  
Logan opened up the front door, watching Jay retreat. He could smell her from a mile away. How could she think she'd get away so easily?  
  
"Jay." He said, his anger from the previous night gone as he picked up the jacket. "Come here."  
  
She stopped, defeated. Turning around and still unable to make eye contact, she spoke. "Why?"  
  
"Because you belong here, with me, and I've got your favorite dinner on the table."  
  
"Logan-"  
  
"Stop denying yourself happiness and come kiss me."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You brought me my jacket. Clearly I owe you for at least ten years."  
  
"At least?" She cracked a shy smile.  
  
"If you care to find out my maximum, come inside."  
  
And that's exactly what she did.


End file.
